User talk:JapaneseOPfan
Results Yeah, and now I'll be taking your new talkpage virginity. 16:46, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Naviboxes It should be fixed. Tondeki Hey Jopie :D, there seems to be another of those "cameo t-shirts" in chapter 798. This one says "Tondeki". Here you can see it better http://www.mangamint.com/one-piece-798?page=13 (6th panel) Thanks! Grievous67 (talk) 11:52, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I hope nobody's watching. Let's relive the chat. :D Sorry, Jopie. I'm there now. Re:Raws https://imgur.com/a/ScF1j And no, I won't bother with UGP. 10:14, August 29, 2015 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/iBF33ps.jpg 15:17, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Bot Tell me what you need me to bot, I probably can do it. 22:51, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Havent paied attention to that page since that time, should add my bot in there again I guess. And yeah my bot is an AWB so its automed. 23:10, August 29, 2015 (UTC) No probs, if you need any bot stuff just leave me a message and Ill do it as soon as i see it. 23:12, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Vol 78 changes Here. Thanks in advance. 23:51, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Error I'm seeing chapter 799 on , either was a cache problem or someone else fixed, there was an unrelated error though. Next time try to purge the cache by adding ?action=purge to the URL. Sadi Eyy Jop could you change the Kanji name in Sadi's page now that we have renamed it? Thanks. 14:04, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Done. Grievous67 (talk) 14:55, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Chopper Image Hey JOP, do you know where this comes from? Thanks. 21:09, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Something to discuss So yeah, join chat when you can. 16:37, September 11, 2015 (UTC) -- hi how are you? if you allow i want to translate this image please and thank you Abdallha (talk) 18:02, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Power of Destruction Hey JOP, can you check out Chapter 467 and figure out what's going on with the "Power of Destruction" and post on Talk:Swordsmen? Thanks. 03:21, September 23, 2015 (UTC) http://mangafox.me/manga/one_piece/v48/c468/1.html 04:56, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Raw: http://i.imgur.com/GETxSj1.jpg 09:45, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Throne Wars So how do you exactly call "The throne wars" in japanese? :) Grievous67 (talk) 14:19, September 24, 2015 (UTC) -- Shokugeki no Soma. DON! -- hi i want you that Translate this pages if allowed andI would be very grateful to you Please translated http://i.imgur.com/YiLysq7.jpg http://i.imgur.com/YeHhGZg.jpg Abdallha (talk) 23:27, September 26, 2015 (UTC) I want those images that I gave you all your translation. Because it is the best!! Abdallha (talk) 00:23, September 27, 2015 (UTC) What happened on for my asking ? Abdallha (talk) 02:57, September 30, 2015 (UTC) SBS 79 I summon JOP to the chat to look at the raws for SBS 79. 16:36, October 2, 2015 (UTC) HQ raws. 21:51, October 27, 2015 (UTC) UGP Again Oh those two volumes, I totally forgot about them! I checked them out and then remembered that those are the only two volumes that don't seem to include USP. I'll try to find them somewhere but it'll probably be difficult. Sorry about that. 18:17, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Movie Info Hey Jopie can you please translate this? :3 http://i.imgur.com/KBg3mOJ.jpg It apparently contains info about the new movie thanks a lot Grievous67 (talk) 11:34, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Zo/Zou Hey JOP, can you check out the spelling discussion on Talk:Zo? Thanks. 03:02, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Can you also check out Talk:Bounties? Thanks again. 03:22, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Admin Elections Just letting you know that you've been nominated. 19:29, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Raws for Author's Notes It seems you've been looking for Raws for some of those Author's Notes, so I uploaded them for you: Volume 77, Volume 78, Volume 79, STRONG WORLD, Volume 1000 "Z", One Piece White!, One Piece Rainbow! Official Animation Guide Book, One Piece 500 Quiz Book; additionally the note by Ei Andō from the first One Piece Party Volume 01; I furthermore found a note from a Z-themed cover that came with WSJ #4-5 / 2013. The Color Walks don't have any notes though (e.g. CW1). P.s.: Do you happen to have the Raw for Wanted? :D lg Sir Hans Landa (talk) 23:55, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Yaaassss Re: Yaaassss 20:19, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Vol. 4 I took care of finishing the chapter summaries, I can at least help with that since I can put in simple careful work when doing so. -Adv193 (talk) 22:11, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Jopiiiieeee-SAMAAAAAAA!!! Here comes the SBS Volume 79. Hope you can translate it. Volume Change Hey JOP. Can you check out the dialogue change in the volume version of Chapter 792? Thanks. 19:56, November 7, 2015 (UTC) I'll Just Leave This Here http://www.kongregate.com/games/Tukkun/kana-warrior?tab=achievements SeaTerror (talk) 09:03, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Re:Request Done, 3.5 months later 14:09, December 8, 2015 (UTC) The Day You Came out of Your Mother's It is very happy. As a present, I made you a volume page...though wasn't motivated enough to update the forum... 17:00, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday fishie! Here, I made something for you out of boredom. 17:23, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Secret Santa A fish head for a fishhead https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwD6-Wsx2EQ Somebody12345 (talk) 19:12, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Little Favor Jopie I need ask you a little favor. Also get on chat so I can give you your secret santa Roranoa Drake II (talk) 21:57, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Before you head off to collegeland SBS Volume 80 has made a glorious arrival 01:27, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Name of the Mink Crocodile Species Hey Jopie! When you have time, could you check out this discussion. Thanks! 08:36, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Heart Pirates Crew Name Hey Jopie! Whenever you're free, could you participate in this discussion. Thanks! 13:20, February 4, 2016 (UTC) -- Hey can you give some input on Talk:Chapter 816? Thanks. 16:41, February 22, 2016 (UTC) -- I have an SBS question on my mind and the question is if you eat the human-human fruit and you are human what would happen Power-power fruit (talk) 03:24, March 12, 2016 (UTC) "Payback War" Can you check out the raws posted here? 17:43, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Vs. Yonko Saga Can you check out these images (1 - 2 - 3) and confirm whether this "Vs. Yonko Saga" thing is accurate? Discussion is here. 17:16, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Back :D Hey Jopie, I have a request for you: join chat regulary again for the summer :D Also can you run our Twitter account again for a while until Jade comes back? Roranoa Drake II (talk) 15:19, June 23, 2016 (UTC) "Mr." Tanaka Hey, could you bless this talk with your infinite wisdom jopie? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Mr._Tanaka 23:28, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Volume Changes Hey JOP, can you check out Volume 80#Volume Changes and Volume 81#Volume Changes? It's just a few things since some IP had already added most of the translations, but you could check accuracy of those as well (unless that was you). Thanks. 19:58, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Nevermind, Mizu checked them. 20:40, June 29, 2016 (UTC) SBS Volume 82 Hey JOP. Pictures of the new SBS are out. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 16:39, July 2, 2016 (UTC) ty, done 01:13, July 3, 2016 (UTC) re:Ocean's Dream Shit. Thanks for checking it out. I will see if I can find any other indicators in the video. 02:32, July 3, 2016 (UTC) I rewatched the video, and the order they fight with their joint special could be an indicator. The special could be a reverse order of the names, which is also the reverse of the order they are shown on the main fight screen (Banzai at the top with the two guys' heads beneath). What do you think? Here is the link. https://youtu.be/mIRGNqmEYz0 Thanks dude. 04:46, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Could you translate the name of the combination attack of Banzai and his crew? https://s32.postimg.org/qk4wbcgwz/Screenshot_20160627_205801.png Thanks. 03:13, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Chapter 824 Hey Jopie, so it seems that from the volume 82 preview here Chapter 824's name has been changed. If the info is legit, could you change its name? Thanks, Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:18, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Done 16:50, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Ryunosuke's voice actor Hi Jopie, I was wondering if you could help me with something (given you were helpful with sorting out the Baratie/Baratei mess). I noticed in the credits for Episode 752 that just aired that the voice actor for Kanjuro's dragon is credited as Yamaguchi Ryunosuke (山口竜之介). At first I thought it was an alias for Yamaguchi Kappei (since the Straw Hats' voice actors always voice animal characters), but then I did some digging around and found out that Yamaguchi Ryunosuke is the name of Yamaguchi Kappei's son, so they must have brought him in to voice the character as a bit of a gag. I want to add it to Kanjuro's trivia, but unfortunately the only sources I can find are things like blogs and 2ch threads etc which aren't exactly the best. There are a couple of mentions of 'Ryunosuke' on Kappei's blog (http://kappei59.exblog.jp/15232768/), but I know that certain people *cough* won't stop arguing about it being speculation unless there's at minimum an interview involving Kappei standing next to his son holding a birth certificate, so I was wondering if you could help me out again and find what you think is a good enough source. Thanks! 09:39, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for your response, although I find parts of a bit odd. If the linking is the only issue, then what's wrong with saying "Ryunosuke is voiced by Yamaguchi Ryunosuke, which is the name of Yamaguchi Kappei's (Usopp's voice actor's) son?". From the sound of things, you aren't objecting to that being the name of his son, so it would just be two separate true statements that are still definitely trivia worthy. Having said that, it's my understanding that when voice actors are added to characters' pages based on what's in the credits and linked to Wikipedia, there's never any detailed consideration given to whether they're the only person in the world with that name. In all cases, it's just assumed to be the most likely person (i.e. most established voice actor). In this case, it just so happens that the most likely person in the circumstances is Kappei's son, and not just some random (since it's my understanding that there aren't any professional/established voice actors with the name Yamaguchi Ryunosuke, unless you have evidence to the contrary). If it's 99% likely that it's him, that should be good enough. In any case, the thing I'm most interested in knowing is whether you think Kappei's blog is a good enough source for saying that Ryunosuke is the name of his son (maybe not necessarily one post, but the overall feel), in which case I don't see why there should be any issue with respect to wording the trivia like I put in my first paragraph. 14:35, August 9, 2016 (UTC) How about the two posts at the bottom of this page? http://kappei59.exblog.jp/m2008-03-01/ The bottom talks about how his son requested a drawing of Luffy, and the one above follows on from that, with a second request (from Inuyasha) talking about how "Ryu-kun" is setting a high hurdle for him. 09:26, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Last update - could you please check the other posts I pointed to in my comment above (I put them in my edit diff=1363976&oldid=1362393}} here before the predictable happened). His son isn't a public figure so there isn't much more I can find (which is why I asked you in the first place). There's enough ancillary evidence to say that it's definitely true (e.g. Twitter post asking how his son's doing in University, pages like this), but I don't have the energy to fight about something like this with a seatroll who won't be happy whatever I do. Cheers, 07:53, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Back :D We missed you c: 13:54, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Chat Jopie <3 Can you get on chat? I need to ask you a few questions about adding content to the slider 20:37, August 28, 2016 (UTC) ^ I agree I forgot to ask for help again. SeaTerror (talk) 23:45, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Can you get on chat tomorrow? SeaTerror (talk) 06:17, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Nevermind. Can you translate this? https://web.archive.org/web/20071016030250/http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/onep/icehunter/ SeaTerror (talk) 02:22, September 25, 2016 (UTC) To see if Toei used Ice Hunter arc exactly. SeaTerror (talk) 18:13, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Chat Fishy join chat c: 02:13, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Chapter Titles Hi Jopie :3 I was wondering where I could find the official correct translation to the One Piece chapter titles. I'm working on stubs for older chapters and some just sound wrong lol. For example: Chapter 512 has "Zoro Disappears" "Zoro Gone" and "Zoro Vanishes" Just want to know which is correct. Thanks! 22:28, September 17, 2016 (UTC) "Buy raws for titles" ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) SeaTerror (talk) 18:01, September 18, 2016 (UTC) SBS 83 Here you go. 17:51, November 4, 2016 (UTC) tyty. 21:56, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Can you check the Volume Changes when you have time? Seems to be just a few minor things. 13:27, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Jopie No. 17:05, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Romanisation Yoo, I'm not really active here, but nevertheless I'm curious as to why the wiki isn't using a uniform romanisation? Could you perhaps shed light on that, since you're probably the most experienced user here when it comes to Japanese? • Seelentau 愛 議 20:05, December 11, 2016 (UTC) :Yup, exactly. For example, we have Raizo instead of Raizō and Kaido instead of Kaidō, but in the Poneglyph article, ō is used for the romanised words. But in the same article, the Kozuki Family name is written without ō again. So it's pretty inconsistent, I would say. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:02, December 11, 2016 (UTC) SBS info Hi there, i own 24 Chinese op books, from volume 60-83. I've checked out those volumes and found that the SBS content are slightly different as compared to the SBS-es on this wiki. I was planning to edit some of the volume SBS on the wiki, as they sounded weird. What should i do? i dont want to create an edit war lolz. Keekian (talk) 12:44, December 13, 2016 (UTC) In volume 82, some of the pennames of the readers are refered slightly wrongly i guess, other than that it's nothing much. I've also noticed you dont have some of the sbs pics... example vol 81..Keekian (talk) 02:06, December 14, 2016 (UTC) There was this part where the female members of Law's crew didn't agree to the alliance. Oda once planned to add that to the manga but didn't because of time constrain or something else. There are also some parts of the SBS where what Oda and the readers said are slightly different as compared to those on the wiki. Shall i change that as well? Keekian (talk) 05:27, December 14, 2016 (UTC) well, i decide not to touch the SBS then, since i get a feelin my edits will be undone. Keekian (talk) 02:00, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Secret Santa http://i.imgur.com/Ud3JS3a.jpg All hail the almighty fishhead :3 Happy holidays~ lit. 16:54, December 26, 2016 (UTC) -- JapaneseOPfan I know you have been away for three months but could you finish the SBS Volumes 82-84 pages.--Robertg27 (talk) 18:23, April 7, 2017 (UTC) meh, maybe one day. 04:56, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Dear JapaneseOPfan, given that it has been more than 17 years since the anime started and I do not know how to make a Navbox would not now be the right time to create standalone Navboxs for the various movies, specials, OVAs and non-canon(filler) arcs for One Piece considering that the MSchar Navibox is to big to understand. --Robertg27 (talk) 08:09, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Volumes JapaneseOPfan just to let you know I have finished making pages for the volumes without pages, if you can help I would like that.--Robertg27 (talk) 18:39, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hi.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 11:29, July 15, 2017 (UTC)